Evolutionary Biology
by demonioperfeito
Summary: Hermione Granger just entered university. Not only is she facing some of her High School enemies, but she's also facing the man, in her eyes, that is the most perfect creature on the face of the Earth. Loki Laufeyson. Who happens to be her Evolutionary Biology professor. (AU story where Hogwarts does not exist and the North Gods are still perfect, but rather normal people. Enjoy!)
1. Um

Hello! This is just a random story that came up to me while doing a quite interesting roleplay. It is **Alternative Universe**, as you've probably read, therefore, neither Hogwarts or the Marvel Universe exists. I'm not a new user to , but it is the first story I will be posting under this username, since the other one is no longer used due to lack of motivation. I am very pleased to say that in spite of the amount of time that I've been craving to write this story, I will give it a big chance. However, I guarantee you that if I have your support, it will all go much better.

This is just a small **introduction**, just to get familiarized with the scenario. Hope you enjoy it!**  
**

- dp.

* * *

The song filled her room repeatedly. It was right what people said about not using a song you loved as an alarm - you would soon grow to hate it. Thin, pale legs dangled from an unmade and warm bed, and with them, a petite girl with curly, brown hair stood. Hermione did not want to wake up. However, it was her first day in college. An effort was highly necessary. With a sigh, she picked up her phone while walking to the kitchen, turning on the stove to turn the coffee machine up and allow her to have her first round of artificial energy. She focused her eyes on the device's screen, squinting for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the light.

'_Lunch today. Meet me at Carlos''_, it read. A smile appeared on her lips. The message under the name 'Harry P.' was certainly sent from the Gods. And so was her already known schedule. She had just the right time to meet her best friend and have her shot of happiness for the day. Or the week, perhaps. With a sigh, she gave him a quick confirmation and threw her cellphone to the counter, walking to the bathroom. There, she took a quick bath. She was still getting used to the scent of her newly bought body wash. Is smelled like tropical fruits. Her last one had a sweet, raspberry scent. It was nice, but it only brought tears to her eyes. She started using it in High School, when she first met Harry, and her ex boyfriend, Ronald. He was a right git, that one. It had been quite some time since she had thought of him, which was nice. She was still down; broken. Cheating would never be taken easily by her. She would never manage to forgive herself, even if Ron's stupidness was his own fault. Was she not good enough?

Soon enough, she hoped off the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and then finishing her breakfast. She drank her coffee and ate an apple. An apple a day, keeps the doctor away, her mother also said. She missed her mother. And father as well, obviously. She took it bad when they moved away, but it was necessary. Her father was given an amazing job offer down there, in Australia. Hermione even thought twice about leaving with them, but now she highly regretted her decision of staying. England was so grey, so empty. It all made her remember her own emptiness, right inside of her. She became shallow, and the simple, rational act of breathing hurt her. Sometimes, it felt like hr ribs were collapsing, probbing her lungs and killing her painfully. She had gotten significantly better, though.

Hermione fed her old cat, Crookshanks, and after putting on her clothes, she decided it was time to face the cold, although she was wearing around three layers of colding. _It's necessary! _She tried to convince herself. After grabbing her bag, with a notebook, a pen and her documents, she was out of her apartment, locking the front door and walking out of the dark alley where she lived. It wasn't the safest area, but she had a roof over her head, food, and a place to sleep and keep her warm. It was more than a lot of human beings out there. She clutched her jacket closer, breathing out fading clouds of warm air, as her boot hit the whity pavement. It snowed that night. But it was only September! Wasn't it too early to snow? She drifted her attention from the snow just as a white bus passed the entry of the alley. Her cheeks became pale, despite the rosy color they had before. It was her bus. She had just missed her bus.

"Oh please, no...!" she whimpered to herself and started marching, running even, after the bus. "Wait! Wait up!" she tried, but it was too late. The bus reached the big avenue and disappeared. She huffed and her shoulders slumped down, "Oh Lord..." she muttered too herself, looking around. Maybe another one would come soon. She found an old man preparing too open his small grocery shop. He battled with the front door of the old local business, but Hermione approached him. She cleared her throat, thhinking about dropping her bag and helping the poor man open the door, but her selfishness spoke first. "Excuse me, sir?" she called out and the old eyes soon rose to meet hers, "Is this the only bus? The one that just passed?" she asked him.

The man eyed the end of the street, and then the bus stop, giving her a small nod. "Yes love." he shakingly, "The next one is only in a couple of hours."

Hermione sighed in defeat and then looked at the end of the street. She would have to walk. It was an hour long walk, and she would probably be extremely late for her first class. She closed her eyes and gripped her bag. "The first class. You're going to be so late. Well done 'Mione." she muttered to herself, mumbling a thank you to the man afterwards and starting to make her way to the educational building.

She was, neverthless, completely wrong. Not only did the walk take almost two hours, but she had to run around the hallways, completely lost, to find the room 102. It was stupid. Just as she was opening the door, panting breathlessly, the bell rang. She missed the class.

"I expect you all to bring me your opinions on the Charlesworth document. Cheers." a baritone voice rang over the large classroom as all the students stood, making their way towards the door. The girl stood there, panting, her hair flying wildly from all the running, her cheeks tainted red, and gripping her bag. _You missed the first class_. It rang in her head. _You missed it, you fool._ Maybe her perfectionism was one of her biggest enemies. It was unhealthy, almost. She was eyeing the students, before the room was cleared out and only a couple were left. Her eyes finally fell on the professor, and oh, was it worth it.

In front of her, right there, behing that useless desk made of wood, stood a _God._


	2. Dois

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Thor universe characters. They all belong to the great minds that created them. Cheers.

* * *

As she stood there, time stopped. Her eyes did not obey her brain anymore and her throat started closing up. It was like all his movements were in slow motion, and all her breaths were painfully slow - if she was still breathing. Hermione was dumbstruck. Never had she seen such a gorgeous creature in her _whole_ life. Alright, maybe that Riddle boy from Senior year that Harry hated so much was a good term of comparison, but Ginny was the one with the massive crush on him, not Hermione. Hermione was going to crush, _hard_, on this one. She was already certain.

His hair was long. She normally didn't find men with long hair attractive - maybe it was an High School trauma due to her Science teacher, Professor Snape. He had the grisiest hair _ever_ and the most awful attitude - but his hair seemed like it had been sent straight from Heaven to compliment his face. Oh. His face. Sharp cheekbones, pale skin, thing lips and a strong, defined jawline. He was tall. Maybe 6'2''. And even there, standing quite far from him, Hermione knew she would look like a midget next to him. She couldn't quite see his eyes, but her own eyes travelled down, to his his long arms and then his hands, examining how his slim, pale fingers, fumbled carefully with a stack of papers, seeming to be organizing them. The girl had been so distracted watching his hands that she did not even flinch at the sound of the deep voice she had heard as she entered the classroom.

"Miss Granger, I'm guessing?" it rang a first time, "Hello?" and then her eyes followed one of his hands, that waved a bit as he approached her.

Hermione could feel her breath get caught in her throat and her knuckles turned white as she gripped her bag even more. Her foot took a small step back and she finally snapped out of her daze, her eyes finally meeting his. His eyes. They were blue. The richest blue she had ever seen. Not only that, but they had something almost... dismal in them. They seemed sad, but joyful at the exact same time. It confused Hermione. "Y-Yes." she stammered.

His black eyebrows joined in a confused frown, and he stopped walking, noticing how... frightened she looked. "You missed the class." he pointed out, crossing his arms.

Hermione let out the deep breath she had been holding, "Yes, sir. I'm extremely sorry, my bus came earlier than I thought and I missed it, and then I ahd to walk and run here... I'm very sorry." she said, breathlessly.

"It's quite alright." he said, cracking a smile. "I take it you don't know my name?"

She shook her head and he nodded, turning his back to her and walking to his desk yet again. "I'm Professor Laufeyson." he told her, supporting his hand on the desk and seeming to be looking for something. Finally, he grabbed a stack of papers and placed them on an empty spot of the wooden surface, "This is your syllabus. Do whatever you please with it, but I expect you to keep it." he said, a bit more serious now and raised his eyes while grabbing the papers, handing them to her, "You should read it. If you don't understand anything that's in there, don't hesitate on asking me." he said softly, giving her a small smile. "Since you didn't come to this class, you're free from tomorrow's assigne-"

"No, no." she said immediately, interrupting him. That brought a frown to his Godlike features again. He didn't like to be interrupted, she noticed. "I heard you tell the class it was assigned to bring opinions on the Charlesworth document." she explained, "I'll bring it tomorrow. I need those credits." she added with a small smile, holding the papers with both hands.

He looked at her curiously. A student who didn't take the opportunity to leave work behind. That was rare. "You didn't attend this class. You don't know what document it was." he pointed out, shaking his head.

Her lips quirked up with a small smile, "Well... I know the program. Everyone in it's right mind would check a college program before choosing a certain path." she mumbled with a short chuckle, "I know which document it is. Probably the one on fixism." she said, raising her chin for a moment. It could be taken as a sign of superiority, but it was just an odd habit she had.

He seemed surprise and then nodded slowly, "Yes, yes, you're absolutely right... Well, Miss Granger, I expect you to surprise me tomorrow as well, then." he said, doing a small movement with his hands before sitting down on his chair and cross his legs.

She glanced at him and then at the floor, shrugging. "I'll do my best." she said with a small nod as she started stepping back, ending up turning around to exit the classroom. "Good job 'Mione." she cheered herself, quite pleased that she managed to surprise a man so attractive, and that seemed so intelligent.

Well, not everyone chose Evolutionary Biology.

* * *

"You should try and talk to him."

Hermione's eyes snapped up to look at the boy with glasses siting in front of her. "You've gone mad, haven't you?" She said immediately. "I'm not talking to him. Ever again. Never." She forced the idea.

"Hermione," the boy sighed, making her roll her eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me. Ron has been a mess."

A scowl grew on her features, "Harry, are you defending him?! He cheated on me! Twice!" She exclaimed, her cheeks becoming redder with every angry word.

He sighed, looking down at his plate and nodding, "You're right. I'm not defending him, alright? I just want us together, like old times." He told her softky and she glanced away for a moment. Harry was very much aware that it would never happen. He would never see his best friends together again. His birthday was not too long ago, and Hermione refused to go. It had been his first birthday, in a long time, that Hermione Granger had not been there to scowl at something reckless and irrational he always managed to do. "I was just saying... You haven't heard his side of th-"

"And I definitely do not want to." She spat immediately, shaking her head furiously. "I know you want us to be back, but you know, even better than me, better than anyone else that it is not happening. Ron and I... he just threw that possibility down the toilet." She said with a soft sigh, realizing that this was having great effect on her friend. She too wished they would he back in High School. So many things have happened in such a short time, and Hermione just wished they could go back in time. Just in time to stop her from getting into anything more serious with Ronald. It would also be saving her heart from a massive wound that it still held.

Harry kept his green eyes on his best friend, and his hand reached for hers, realizing tat it was cold as always. Still old same Hermione, only more broken. "I'm really sorry, 'Mione." He mumbled, caressing her knuckles. She gave him a short sad smile and then sighed, supporting her chin on her other hand's palm, looking at him.

"You haven't asked me about college." She pointed out and Harry's eyes widened.

"Right, that!" He said immediately, realizing he completely forgot about her friend's day. "How's it? Are people nice? How about the professors?"

Hermione chuckled at his velocity. He was so worried about other things. "Well, I missed my first class," she started and his eyebrows furrowed,"Before you start judging, the bus came early and I was three seconds away from catching it." A smile opened Harry's features. Her friend would never miss a class on purpose. She would rather die - literally. "The professor was..." she tensed up visibly at the thought of Mr. Laufeyson. Harry obviously noticed it. "Nice."

"Who is he? Is it Riddle? I heard he's teaching somewhere. That monster." He hissed.

"It's not him." She said immediately. "He's Mr. Laufeyson. AKA the most perfect creature in the whole world." Hermione found herself saying, a rosy colour reaching her cheeks.

Harry snorted, taking a sip if his peach tea, "Oh look at this. Quite a sight. Hermione Granger crushing on a teacher. Priceless." And a grunt was heard, when a kick went directly to his right leg.


	3. Três

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Thor universe characters. They all belong to the great minds that created them. Cheers.

First of all, I have to apologize for taking so long. School started recently for me, and... Yes, I've just been busy - I have no other excuse. I will try to upload more frequently from now on.

Oh, some chapters will also including some bits from Loki's P.O.V. Keep in mind that when I was writing this, it was with someone else - therefore, I may miss the point of his personality a little bit. I'm sorry if that happens!

Thank you for your patience, and your reviews! They are very much appreciated.

* * *

"Here." a soft voice was heard as around three papers were placed down carefully on the wooden desk. Hermione saw the blue eyes focus on her essay and then look up at her, while his lips quirked up with a smile.

Professor Laufeyson chuckled and gently held the papers, smiling up at her after that. He glanced at the clock on the wall, behind her and then smiled yet again at her, "You're actually early." he pointed out.

She chuckled and nodded, "Yes, well, I learned my lesson yesterday. I just had to leave my apartment... around 10 seconds earlier." she said with a short laugh. Students started coming in once the clock struck 8. Hermione showed the Professor a short smile and then took off to a desk that she didn't think that was occupied. It was on the far left, but she had quite a view of the white board, and the Professor, obviously. She tried to convince herself that she hadn't chose this place for the view she had or not of the Professor, but rather tried to focus on the quite hidden place that she had sat down at.

The class was quite big. There were around 70 students splattered around the big auditorium, some of them that she knew from her local High School. One of them stood out. Blonde. _Obnouxiously_ blonde. A Malfoy, for sure. That Malfoy showed a malicious grin as soon as his eyes laid on the girl. She kept an hard glaze on him. "Granger," he started, walking to that far left of the classroom that she had sat down only to stay hidden (of course), and tapping his fingers on the desks he would walk by as he reached her. "Biology? I thought you would be heading to... Law school." he guessed, his shoulders raising as he shrugged. One would say he was underestimating her. He was.

Hermione kept herself busy organizing the papers Professor Laufeyson had given her the day before. She was not letting this rat affect her. "Yes. Biology. As always, you're wrong. Plain wrong." she said rather harshly, finally looking up at him. She gave him a somewhat sarcastic smile, "Biology, Malfoy? I thought you would be going to a school for people with special needs?" she asked him casually.

His jaw clenched. She always had the habit to mock him, the Granger girl. It infuriated him. "You little -"

"Mr Malfoy," her saviour's voice rang through the classroom. It wasn't the usual friendly voice she heard. It was quite neutral, almost in between anger and surprise. That surprised Hermione. "The class is starting. Please take your seat," the Professor said, as the girl and the blonde git looked at him. Draco gave him a nod and got ready to take the seat beside Hermione, but Laufeyson interrupted him with a clearing of his throat. "The seat you took yesterday." he snapped, and Hermione took a good look at him the first time that day. He seemed oddly mad. His lips were in a straight line, and his beautiful, _ beautiful _jaw was clenched. Draco glared at the Professor and after sending a smirk in Hermione's direction, he took off, climbing the short steps and sitting down on the far back, where he was sat the previous day. "Now, listen to me, all of you." he started.

His eyes had been following Draco's figure, but they drifted to Hermione's, softening up a bit, and then he looked at the class quickly, "You are no longer in High School." he said. She knew he was frustrated. He had to be. But his voice hid it very, very well, "Some of you have been out of High School for a couple of years now - took a break, got your life together, and are here now." he said, his eyes focusing on a couple of students. He didn't glance at Hermione, but it was her case. She took a year long break, and was now 20, in College. She could've come earlier, but her family came first and so did Australia. She didn't regret it though, it gave her time to put a lot of things in their place - including Ron. "For some of you, you were Seniors last year." he said, "It does not matter. Whoever you are, you are not a kid anymore. You are responsible young adults, entering the real life. I will not be tolerant to bullies or unworthy students. Everyone here will get the treatment they deserve, and if it's a bad treatment, then so be it." he finished, crossing his arms.

A round of grunts was heard around the classroom, and Hermione nodded, since _his_ eyes were on _her. Again. _She found it delightful how he blue eyes roamed over the classroom, intending to give everyone equal attention. It was quite great that they landed on her too, now and then. Unfortunately, the class went on quickly, despite being a three hour class. Hermione found herself lost in the frequencies of his voice, and the way his fingers held the marker as he wrote on the white board. He would crack a joke now an then - awful jokes, if she had to be honest - but they all got a small laugh from the students. It was his way of teaching, always making sure he had everyone's attention, explaining more than once when someone didn't understand something, talking so excitedly about what he was teaching - Hermione loved him as a teacher, and she loved the way he taught. It seemed as if he truly enjoyed what he was doing.

She was looking forward to have more classes with him. Actually, if Hermione could, she would have him as a professor in all of her classes, and he would give her all of her lectures, but then, how could that happen?

It couldn't.

* * *

When the class was finished, Hermione remained sat, revising some notes she had taken from the white board and from Mr. Laufeyson's explanations. She wrote down everything. Hermione had spent too much money to let this year go to waste. She knew she would be wasting the delightful college years, the parties, the friends, the farcical reputations, but Hermione did not care. Her future was much more important than some ridiculous experiences. Who would care, anyways? In a few years she would be stuck at work, with absolutely no life. Hermione saw herself as _that_ kind of person. The workaholic. "Miss Granger?" a voice interrupted her concentration, but started a buoyant fire inside of her. The young woman raised her head immediately, jumping slightly, to face the professor staring at her.

She frowned, confused, wondering if she had to leave the classroom. She knew there were no lectures to be given in that classroom after that one, so why would he bother? "Hm, yes?" she asked him gently.

A smile decorated his wonderful features, and he circled the desk, crossing his arms and resting his back against it, staring at her. "Do you need any help?" he questioned her, his eyes flickering to the written papers and then back to her brown eyes, "Although I doubt you do. I gave your paper a light read and I must say..." he started, sighing as he took a few steps towards her, "It looks quite good." Loki confessed, giving her a light nod of appreciation. "I'm impressed."

A blush tainted Hermione's features, and she glanced at his desk, seeing her work laying there. "Thank you, sir." she said, taking her eyes back to his face. He nodded, again, and his eyes returned to her papers on her table. Her eyes followed his and she stood slowly, closing her notebook and placing inside it of her bag along with her blue pen. "Actually, I have a question." she said quickly, shouldering her bag as she started descending the steps. Hermione stood in front of him, but a few steps away. She looked of his height like that. It didn't make her feel half as well as being shorter did. She enjoyed the feeling of somewhat being protected. It was a ridiculous thought, but the truth.

Laufeyson smiled slightly and nodded - again - signaling her to go on.

Hermione cleared her throat and thought her words wisely. She would be starting a discussion with a professor. They often told her to do so, but Hermione was somewhat afraid of making herself look like a fool in front if this man. Taking a deep breath, she allowed the words to settle on her mind, "How come we're studying fixism?" she asked him hesitantly, tilting her head slightly to the side.

He stared at her for a moment, and Hermione was unable to figure out what he was thinking. Was he confused? Disappointed? Amused? Surprised? She had no idea, absolutely. Finally, he showed a sign to Hermione that he was alive. He moved from one foot to the other, glancing at her after looking away, around the room. "Why are you so hesitant?" he questioned her, obviously amused, but quiet. That left Hermione unsettled. Did she look dumb? She should be more confident. She should have made it sound like a serious question - a professional one. "It's on the program," he said simply, giving her a short shrug, "I take it you don't agree with the theory, and the fact that it is being taught in college, but as you probably know - and mentioned on those papers - there's more ridiculousness to it. You will notice with time that I will teach it as it is - as an absurd." he said, one of the corners of his mouth turning up as he showed her a side smile.

"Oh," she said simply, finding herself smiling at his words. "You're using it as something to compare other theories to." Hermione alleged quietly, a small chuckle leaving her throat as she thought about it, "That's wise." she mumbled, nodding as she shuffled her feet from one side to the other.

"Of course it is. I'm the one teaching it," he said with a grin.

This surprised Hermione - a man that seemed so mysterious, was actually cocky. Mr. Laufeyson was a cocky man, and that was a delightful fact to be aware of. Personally, Hermione didn't quite enjoy men who made themselves look like absolute asswipes. Ronald had never been that way, for he had always showed to be very insecure about himself, just like Hermione had been. She had never thought someone with confidence would seem so attractive in her eyes, but her professor was the example of that. A shaky breath made it's way inside of her, and she nodded, chuckling quietly, "Well... Keep your ego to yourself, sir." she told him, almost teasingly. Something that often happened with Hermione was the action of her quick tongue. Many people didn't like it, but the girl didn't seem to notice it.

Loki loved it.

The grin on his lips widened at her sentence, and he was contented to realize that Miss Granger wasn't as quiet as she seemed to be. Laufeyson found something about her. She was intelligent, and he was pleased to have her as a student. His eyes traveled down to the ground for a moment, and he chuckled, "I will try." he said, digging his hands into his pockets as he stared down at her.

A moment of silence came. It wasn't awkward, or unwanted. They just stared at each other, smiling, and the warmth flowed in between them. Hermione was the one to break the silence. Her eyes flickered away from his blue ones, and she shuffled her feet uncomfortably, realizing that she had been staring, indeed. "I should go." she said after a bit, seeing as her professor stared at her for a bit longer and then nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Granger." he said quietly, after clearing his throat and turning his back to her.

"See you tomorrow, sir." Hermione mumbled, bowing her head a little bit - although he wasn't looking - and making her way out of the classroom with her heart on her throat.

Loki had heard her voice, and glanced over his shoulder slightly as she walked out. Her petite figure walked out of the classroom graciously, but she was still stiff. Tense, and Loki desired to know why such girl held so much back. Secretly, he wish it was because of his presence, that she wasn't like this all the time, that such girl had the fun she deserved, and the freedom that she was bound to have.

* * *

Hermione's day went on quickly. She had only one more class after the one with Laufeyson, and that one went on surprisingly rapidly. She didn't know why, but Hermione wish to stay in the building. Maybe it was the fact that she was expecting him to still be there, but she liked to convince herself that she was just excited to finally be in college - however, she knew very well that the first reason was the one. She was, yes, excited to be in university, but there was something more drawing than classes with old men. In fact, Laufeyson was the youngest person teaching her, and that was thrilling.

When the bus she had taken home reached the avenue that would lead to her house, Hermione walked down the dark alley that would lead to her apartment. She had arrived just in time to cook some lunch, and decided to take the afternoon to read over the things she had written down during the day. When she had settled on her desk, with a mug of tea by her books, Hermione grabbed a pen and started scribbling down her own comments on the things she had been taught. Her mind, however, kept drifting towards the man that had told her half of it. Hermione was now growing certain that all she was feeling was a silly attraction. Professor Laufeyson was an attractive man, and it was obvious that he caught the attention of many of his female students - it would be odd if his charm didn't work on them like it worked on Hermione. The woman, only feeling an attraction for her one and only boyfriend, Ron, had never felt anything else towards no one, and she was now understanding what it felt like to look at someone else in that way - to want someone else.

"I can't want him." she said immediately when that confession crossed her mind. The thought of wanting someone she barely knew was bloodcurdling. It was uncanny on her mind, and sent her body into a state of panic. Her eyes were blindly staring at a random spot of the wall in front of her and she tried to examine all the possibilities of what was happening to her.

Finally, her hand reached for the device laying lifelessly on her desk. She tapped a few places on the surface and then, while scratching her nose, she placed it to her ear. "_Hello?_" a voice rang from the other side.

"Hey, Ginny. I need to ask you some questions..."


End file.
